cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobogoobo
|languages = , |demonym = Bobogoobo |formationdate = 09/26/2007 |formationtime = 5:16:31 PM |government = Capitalist |image_ruler = BoboAvatar.jpg |rulersize = |ruler = |allianceflag = NPObannerflagnew.png |alliance = NPO Applicant |forumurl = http://pacificorder.net/forum |seniority = July 6, 2011 |team = Aqua |teamseniority = 09/26/2007 |statisticsdate = }} |totalpop = |civilians = |soldiers = |soldiereff = |density = people per mile |casualties = |attacking = |defending = |casualtyrank = |litrate = 100 |religion = None |currency = Euro |infra = |tech = |nationstrength = |rank = |alliancerank = |alliancecount = |efficiency = |landarea = mile diameter |space = Moon |environment = |envnum = [[GRL|1.00]] |defcon = 1 |mode = War |modedate = 2/3/2010 |state = Peace |nuke = Yes |number = 25 |nativeresources = |slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = |continent = North America }} Bobogoobo (officially abbreviated as Bobo or BBGB) is led by Supreme Ruler Robert O'Goobo XXIV. It is a nation at days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bobogoobo work diligently to produce Cattle and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Bobogoobo has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bobogoobo allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Bobogoobo detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bobogoobo will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. |edit|section 0&summary }} |R}} / |R}} * 100 round 2}}| |R}} / |R}} * 100 round 2}}% }}}} |R}} / |R}} * 100 round 2}}| |R}} / |R}} * 100 round 2}}% }}}} |caption = Ratio: |R}} / |R}} round 2}} civilians per soldier }} |R}} / |R}} * 100 round 2}}| |R}} / |R}} * 100 round 2}}% }}}} |R}} / |R}} * 100 round 2}}| |R}} / |R}} * 100 round 2}}% }}}} |caption = Ratio: |R}} / |R}} round 2}} attacking casualties per defending casualty }} |R}} / ( |R}} + |R}}) * 100 round 2}}| |R}} / ( |R}} + |R}}) * 100 round 2}}% }}}} |R}} / ( |R}} + |R}}) * 100 round 2}}| |R}} / ( |R}} + |R}}) * 100 round 2}}% }}}} |caption = Ratio: |R}} / |R}} round 2}} infra per tech (<1.5) }} |R}} / ( |R}} + |R}}) * 100 round 2}}| |R}} / ( |R}} + |R}}) * 100 round 2}}% }}}} |R}} / ( |R}} + |R}}) * 100 round 2}}| |R}} / ( |R}} + |R}}) * 100 round 2}}% }}}} |caption = Ratio: |R}} / |R}} round 2}} infra per land (<2) }} Nation Strength Ratios Military Strength Ratios Relative Time In Each Alliance Alliance History Nation History The history of Bobogoobo is long and interesting, but was not very well-documented until recently. O'Goobo began a program of historical discovery, but the process is long. Wars Bobogoobo has been involved in many wars during its existence, despite its two-year membership in a neutral alliance. These include the civil war from which it was created, several alliance wars, two raids on allied nations that were disbanding, and three attacks by rogues (one was in Bobogoobo's first week of existence, and the other two were nuclear). Because of this experience, the military of Bobogoobo is kept as advanced and powerful as possible. National Flag After O'Goobo began the project to create official flags and other images for Bobogoobo, he still was stumped on the issue of a national flag. Such an important symbol that would represent Bobogoobo externally would need to be of high quality and represent the nation well. Finally, on 15 February 2011, he was in an artistic mood and completed the flag. It has too many elements and represents too many things to describe it well. Government Bobogoobo thinks of itself as a ; its government structure utilizes with focus in the . It believes that government is necessary for organization, efficiency, and a strong nation, but individual freedoms are stressed. Provinces and cities have local political leaders but are not autonomous; the central government has authority over all of Bobogoobo and issues directions to local leaders. However, in some ways, Bobogoobo is also a kind of . Foreign Relations Because O'Goobo is not very experienced in politics of any kind, and tends to keep to himself, he does not have extensive foreign relations. However, he does have very friendly relations with some rulers, such as Rychro Anrise, Synesi and Austindel (both members of the Conclave), kingkill1776, Rogal Dorn, Justin Vuong, and various others. Many friends or good acquaintances that O'Goobo previously knew, mainly from TDO, are no longer around. O'Goobo apologizes for the exclusion of any other friends as he cannot put a list here of everyone he knows, but will add people on request. O'Goobo wrote and signed the Bobo-JBR Treaty of Amity and Cooperation on January 30, 2011, as a sign of the developing bond between the two nations. Bobogoobo is also a signatory of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. Xavier M. Pitag of Viisbya Province was the first Secretary-General of STOP. Relations between Bobogoobo and the Anrise Republic have been ongoing at various paces since early in O'Goobo's time on Bob. Finally, this relationship was officially recognized with the Bobogoobo-Anrise Republic Pact, signed on June 7, 2011. Border Control Bobogoobo keeps strict control of its borders to ensure that nothing enters Bobogoobo uninvited. Bobogoobo will prevent many types of people from entering its borders, including the mentally unstable, those who practice discrimination and intolerance (such as taco politics), abusers of drugs and alcohol, terrorists (real ones; airport security is actually a very simple process), etc. If necessary, border guards will use non-lethal weapons to repel dangerous invaders. The last line of defense is the Bobogoobo Defense Shield Matrix (BDSM), which is impenetrable to solid matter. Geography Bobogoobo is currently located in the northeastern region of the United States. It is divided into five provinces, each of which has its own capital and government, and the nation's capital is Halrloprillalar. Provinces The five provinces of Boboogobo are, in order from oldest to newest: Bobogoobo, Viisbya, Halrloprillalar, Spiralice, and Highwind. Each has its own flag, government, and culture. Capital Halrloprillalar is the capital of Bobogoobo and also of Halrloprillalar Province, in which it is located. It is very historic and also contains several notable locations, such as the embassy of the United States of JBR and Brinexan Palace, the Supreme Ruler's residence. Location The nation began as a floating city in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean (floating here meaning "situated several miles above the ground"). However, Bobogoobo began to grow, making it impractical to continue floating, and its citizens began bored of seeing only clouds all day. Bobogoobo moved to somewhere in Antarctica because there would be a lot of room to grow there because of the lack of nations in that location. However, the citizens complained of being too cold and again became bored with seeing only ice all day, although it was exciting to watch some of it . O'Goobo sought a location that would be closer to other nations yet easy to defend and would be a change from the air and ice. He settled on New Orleans due to its valley location. However, the citizens soon complained of , and O'Goobo decided to move the nation to his home city. The nation remains centered there to this day. At some point before returning to his home town, O'Goobo moved the nation to during a project to organize TDO's top nations to spell out "TDO" on the world map. Unfortunately, the project was not very successful due to the large number of inactive players in TDO, and O'Goobo moved on when TDO's map no longer resembled letters (or even semi-letters - no letters were really completed during the project). Society Bobogoobo's society is, as with most aspects of the nation, very diverse. The government strictly controls productivity, for the good of the nation, but allows as much freedom as possible and does not interfere in the personal lives of citizens. Bobogoobo has advanced Internet (its ccTLD is .bb) and schooling systems, has its own independent system of year numbering for internal use only, and is working on developing a consistent system of time measurement. Companies Bobogoobo has many companies and other groups, although only a couple are documented here so far. The national newspaper is the Bobogoobo Daily, which is owned by the government; other newspapers receive no finding and so cannot compete. Round Nexus, a producer and distributor of video games and related paraphernalia, is the largest and most profitable company in Bobogoobo. Religion Bobogoobo has gone through several religions in its lifetime, but since the creation of its Great Template, its official religion has been Sensism, which focuses on individual freedom and living by what makes sense. Culture As with most elements of Bobogoobo, its culture is very diverse and interesting. Bobogoobo does not have many artists and most of the ones it does have are not very skilled, but there is a respectable art sector nonetheless. Music is one of the most popular cultural aspects and there are many bands in Bobogoobo, as well as various musical events. Sports are, like art, not very popular, but there are still many people who participate in the national sports of , , , and the less popular . Bobogoobo's citizens also like food, but obesity is not much of a problem. In their free time, most citizens watch movies and play video games; video gaming is one of the most successful industries in Bobogoobo. Bobogoobo has several national holidays that celebrate important figures or events. Many myths and legends have been created by citizens of Bobogoobo. Significant Developments Many major projects have been completed in Bobogoobo that drastically increase both the quality of life of its citizens and the income of the nation. Here is a list of these developments with brief explanations of their effects, in estimated chronological order. *Interstate System - Improved the affordability and efficiency of Bobogoobo's transport system, as well as lowered the costs to maintain it. *Stock Market - Improved the economy and allowed citizens to earn (or lose) more money. *Social Security System - Improved quality of life of older citizens and allowed O'Goobo to increase the taxes on his citizens. *Great Monument - Showed the population's respect for O'Goobo as the ruler of the nation and allowed O'Goobo to change the government to advance the nation's needs instead of the people's desires. *Great Temple - Led to the creation of Bobogoobo's current religion and increased happiness. *Disaster Relief Agency - Allowed Bobogoobo to send and receive more foreign aid. *Internet - Gave Bobogoobo its own Internet systems, and for some reason put some stores that sold adult material out of business. *Great University - Allowed Bobogoobo's brightest scholars to congregate in the capital, allowing them to research new technology more efficiently. *Space Program - Allowed Bobogoobo to explore the solar system. Also had some positive side effects: improved Bobogoobo's technology and made its aircraft more efficient. *National Research Lab - Allowed Bobogoobo's scientists to work together, making research more efficient and increasing the population of Bobogoobo. *Agriculture Development Program - Increased the amount of land that Bobogoobo controlled and caused more people to move to Bobogoobo each time it obtains new land. *Universal Health Care - Provided health care to all citizens, causing more citizens to be happy and healthy. *Manhattan Project - Allowed Bobogoobo to develop nuclear weapons while not among the strongest nations on Bob. *Strategic Defense Initiative - Made Bobogoobo safer by protecting it against some incoming nuclear attacks. *Movie Industry - Sparked the growth of Bobogoobo's movie industry, increasing its culture and entertaining its citizens. *Central Intelligence Agency - Increased the skill of the nation's spies and allowed it to hire more. *Pentagon - Increased the efficiency of Bobogoobo's army. *Weapons Research Complex - Greatly increased the power of Bobogoobo's military and increased the efficiency of its nuclear weapon manufacturing systems, but hurt the nation's environment quality and made purchasing military units more expensive because they were of higher quality. *Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo - Allowed Bobogoobo to develop more nuclear weapons and protect some of them. *Anti-Air Defense Network - Reduced the effect of enemy air force campaigns. *Foreign Air Force Base - Allowed improvement of Bobogoobo's air force and allowed bombing and dogfight campaigns to be more powerful. *National War Memorial (2/14/10) - Commemorated the soldiers lost in wars, the number of which has increased drastically during the TOP-C&G War. *Moon Base (3/16/10) - Allowed Bobogoobo's citizens to reach the moon, which was exciting; was also the first space development in ADI. *Federal Aid Commission (4/25/10) - Allowed Bobogoobo to send more aid to other FAC owners. *Mining Industry Consortium (7/14/10) - Increased Bobogoobo's citizens' income by only a small amount, due to Bobogoobo's lack of imported mining resources. Note: due to spontaneous combustion, Bobogoobo's MIC was destroyed on December 20, 2010, and rebuilt the same day. (OOC: I was looking at the source code of my wonders page, accidentally clicked a link, turns out it was the destroy link for the MIC. Good thing it wasn't something more expensive, I guess. But still WTF, it was only the source code, I didn't click the link in game.) *Fallout Shelter System (8/15/10) - Would decrease casualties and destruction in the event that Bobogoobo was attacked by a nuclear weapon, which, considering the nation's history, would likely happen a lot more in the future. Category:Bobogoobo